


Love potions

by FanTitan



Series: Sincerely Three! Hogwarts Adventures [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Jared is Pansexual, Jared is really smart, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Oblivious, POV Multiple, connor is gay, evan is bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitan/pseuds/FanTitan
Summary: Sincerely Three Hogwarts AU *takes place during their 2nd year*How one potions class makes three idiots realize their feelings for one another.





	Love potions

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extra part of "Three Peas in a Pod"  
> Also, they do not confess to each other in this.

 

 

**Evan POV**

  

Potions class was, in Evan's opinion, the worst.

 

It was awful and WAY too confusing. Evan much rather prefered Herbology. It was a more easy and relaxing subject. He much rather be in the green house right than in the dungeons.

Evan looked around at his fellow classmates they all seemed as bored as Evan was . They all sat in front of a table that held a cauldron.The only person who seemed to enjoy themselves was Jared. He was currently bouncing in his chair, clearly wanting to know what was in the cauldron. But he didn't count...Jared was good at everything and somehow found _everything_ interesting.

That was something that Evan found incredibly unfair.

 

 Connor lightly nudged him. "You okay Hansen?"

Evan nodded rapidly. "Y-yeah just thinking..." 

Connor smiled lightly at him and Evan felt a weird fluttering sensation in his chest. Evan smiled back at Connor. 

 

Last year , Evan and Jared had been sorted into different houses. Growing up they had always known each other and had been close. Although Jared tried his best to still be close to Evan it was difficult. They didn't alway see each other often, them being in different houses and all... 

 That meant that Evan had to make friends. Well..a friend.

Evan had shocked himself when he had befriended Connor Murphy of all people. He did however, quickly learn that although Connor had a scary demeanor, he actually was a softy on the inside.

 Evan knew that he was bisexual. That was something he had learned that previous year. He had told Connor and Jared and they had both had very supportive. Much to Evan's surprise, he found out that Connor was gay and Jared was pansexual. That itself was a big relief for Evan. He knew that the three of them had been a lot more closer since that conversation.

 

However, Evan also knew that be was feeling  _something_ for Connor.

And well..the same something for Jared. And well..he was at a loss for what to do. 

 

 

"Alright everyone, welcome! Today we will be having a rather interesting class. I am sure that by now you all have noticed the cauldron in front of the class today. Inside of it, it contains a fascinating potion. Can anyone tell me what that potion is?" 

 

Jareds hand was the first and only hand to shoot up. 

"Mr. Klienman, please take a look."

Jared happily walked to the front of the class and peered over the cauldron.

" Can you tell me what you smell?" their professor asked.

Jared nodded and smelled the potion. Evan could clearly see Jared flinch a little before he seemed to calm down. As Jared spoke he sounded more and more in a daze.

 

'I smell paint, new books, daisy's, fresh cookies, tea and um..." Jared lead off with a blush before continuing. 

"And oranges."

 

 The teacher nodded lightly. "Class, what you see before you today is a potion called Amotentia, the most powerful love potion in existence. Although it can not make someone love someone else, seeing at that is impossible, it will case whomever drinks it to gain a obsession with the first person they see."

 

The class seemed to become more engaged wondering about the Amotentia and what powers it held. 

 

The professor continued, "Now, Amotentia smells different to everyone, depending on what attracts them. Today, I simply want each of you to go up one by one and write down what you smell and what each possible connection could be to what you smell. Please form a line." 

 

Immediately, the class ran and formed a line in front of the cauldron.  Evan saw Jared power walk back to his seat, clearly uncomfortable. 

 

None the less, Evan and Connor made their way to the line.

 

When Evan _finally_ got to the front of the line he leaned down to the cauldron and took a deep breath in.

 

He instantly recognized the smell as fresh soil and rain. He took in another breath and began to smell other things as well. 

 

 The smell of caramel, oranges, parchment, and paint filled him. 

 

Evan began to feel light headed and dazed. It took him a moment before he snapped himself out of it. 

 

_"It causes obsession"_

 

Evan shivered as the professors words ran through his head. He headed back to his seat as fast as Jared did and he quickly wrote down what he smelled. He know understood why Jared was shaken after smelling the Amotentia. 

 

 

 Fresh soil: I enjoy Herbology and working with different types of plants.

Rain: I enjoy it. When I was younger I begged my mom to let me dance in the rain.  When standing in it I feel free. 

 

 

Evan was at a loss for what everything else was. He closed his eyes tightly and thought it through. He quickly connected caramels and parchment to Jared.

 

Caramels since Jared always smelled like them and parchment since he was constantly writing.

But the other scents, oranges and paint confused him. While he searched his head for the answer Connor sat down next to him and pulled out his own parchment. When Connor sat down Evan caught a wiff of...oranges. 

 

 

Evan's eyes widened. He was still staring down at his parchment and didn't dare to look up at Connor when he came to his realization. 

Connor's hair smelled like oranges. 

 

 

Evan took a peak at Connor and saw that Connor's eyes were on him.  Evan flushed in embarrassment and shot his gaze back to the words on his paper. It didn't take long for Evan to connect paint to Connor as well, seeing as it was something that he did enjoy to do. This did nothing more but confirm that he was indeed attracted to Connor and Jared.  Evan shut his eyes and sighed. 

 

 

_Great...._

 

 

**Connor POV**

 

Connor looked down at his sheet and sighed. 

 

Broom stick handle: I enjoy quidditch and flying and am not surprised that this is something I smelled. 

Lavender:  This seems to be the Hufflepuff's common room natural scent. Didn't really realize how much I like it until now. 

Caramel/Parchment: This has to belong to Jared. No further comment. 

Daisy's/ Tea: This has to belong to Evan. No further comment.

 

 

Connor was at a loss for what to do. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way this is what each scent was for each character...  
> Evan- Tea and Daisys (By the way daisy means innocent and pure so...)  
> Connor- Paint and Oranges  
> Jared- Caramel and Parchment
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are Welcomed :D


End file.
